Une nouvelle recrue
by Tarika
Summary: Une nouvelle recrue. Un thème abordé déjà bien des fois.Eilane est nouvelle au collège Kadic. Mais elle est différente des adolescents de son âge. Comme nos cinq héros, elle porte le fardeau d'un lourd secret...
1. Chapitre I : Esquisse d’un possible…

Une nouvelle recrue

Chapitre I : Esquisse d'un possible…

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, comment vous appelez vous ?

- Eilane.

- Eilane comment ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Je me trouvais devant la secrétaire du collège Kadic. Elle me regarda avec un air interdit mais ne dit rien, elle se leva, murmura une excuse, et se dirigea vers une porte où il était marqué « proviseur ».

Soupirant intérieurement, je changeais légèrement de position et passaisle bout du doigt sur la fine cicatrice qui me barrait le cou.

Voici les choses de ma vie dont je suis sûre :

Je me nomme Eilane. J'ai quinze ans. Je suis amnésique. Je ne me connais ni père ni mère. Juste une assistance sociale bonne à rien. Elle m'avait foutu dans ce collège. Le troisième. Et c'était à chaque fois le même cirque quand j'entrais dans un nouveau collège.

La secrétaire revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un homme barbu qui avait un air bienveillant, il m'adressa un chaleureux sourire et dit :

- Bonjour, Eilane, ma secrétaire vient de me dire que tu avais un… hum… petit problème de…

- Ne cherchez pas, l'interrompis-je, je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle puisque je suis amnésique.

Voilà, c'était dit. Je considérais avec un secret mépris ces visages qui prirent une moue désolée et compatissante. Comme si j'avais besoin de leur compassion ! J'étais amnésique, voila tout et on ne pouvait rien y faire !

Je me nomme Eilane, je n'ai que ce nom là. Je suis amnésique et je ne me souviens de rien avant le 27 juillet 2005. C'est comme ça et je m'y fais bon gré mal gré.

Le proviseur toussota et je ramenais mes pensées vers lui. Il me parlait du collège en général, des heures de cours, des professeurs, de l'internat où, désormais j'allais vivre.

- Tu sera en 2nde, m'indiqua le proviseur, madame Weber va te conduire à ta classe, pour l'instant, ils sont en anglais avec monsieur Rosier.

J'acquiesçais sans dire un mot. La secrétaire me pria de la suivre, ce que je fis. Nous longeâmes une cour, montèrent trois étages avant d'arriver devant la porte. La secrétaire toqua à la porte et l'ouvrit.

Neuf regards se tournèrent vers nous. Des regards non, pas hostiles, comme je le croyais, mais plutôt curieux. Je les saluais d'un signe de tête pendant que la secrétaire me présentait à la classe.

- Bienvenue, Eilane, dit le prof, tu peux aller t'asseoir près de mademoiselle Ishiyama.

Il m'indiquait une jeune fille assise toute seule, elle m'observait avec un mélange de curiosité et de sympathie.

J'allais donc m'asseoir près d'elle, elle me tendis la main et murmurant :

- Je m'appelle Yumi, bienvenue à Kadic.

- Eilane, enchantée.

Faisant mine d'écouter le cours, j'observais ma voisine. Elle avait un air asiatique, des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, toute de noir vêtue, elle avait l'air plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était réellement, comme si elle portait un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules.

Reportant mon attention sur le prof qui expliquait le prétérit de je ne sais quel verbe, je fermais à demi les yeux et laissais l'heure de cours filer comme ça.

¤¤

Yumi sortit du cours dans l'une des premières. Elle se dirigea vers l'arbre où, avec ses amis ils se donnaient rendez-vous.

Bien vite survint un petit groupe composé de trois garçons et d'une fille.

- Salut Yumi ! Le salua un garçon à la coiffure dressée en pointe avec une mèche violette et des vêtements criards.

- Salut Odd, fit elle en souriant, ç'a été cette heure de cours avec madame Meyer.

- Un cauchemar, comme d'habitude, répondit à sa place un adolescent à la carrure musclée et aux cheveux bruns.

- C'est parce que tu n'y comprend rien que tu n'aime pas, intervint un blondinet à lunette.

- Oh, vous allez arrêter avec ces histoires ? S'exclama la jeune fille en rose avec un petit sourire.

Jérémie et Ulrich arrêtèrent de se chamailler et portèrent leur attention sur Yumi qui déclarait qu'elle avait une nouvelle dans sa classe.

- Et qui est-ce ? demanda Aelita.

Yumi la montra du doigt, elle était assise sur un banc à l'extrémité de la cour.

La nouvelle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux reins en une longue cascade couleur jais, ses yeux, lorsqu'elle les levaient pour parcourir la cour du regard étaient sombre, violet d'après ce qu'il purent voir que ses cheveux, elle était habillée de noir et un petit médaillon en forme de soleil d'un doré irisé captait les rayons du soleil.

- Elle est comment ? S'informa Odd.

- Bah pour l'instant j'en sais rien. Elle n'est pas fort causante.

¤¤

J'étais assise en train de lire mon livre quand, une ombre me cacha le soleil et je levais la tête.

Un garçon aux cheveux noir et à l'air un peu paumé me regardait avec un air curieux.

- Bonjour, dis-je poliment, tu es… Emmanuel ? C'est ça ?

- Oui, et toi, Eilane, c'est un drôle de nom.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas choisi mon prénom ! Répliquais-je d'un ton sec.

- C'est quoi que tu lis ?

- La colline du dernier adieu de Marion Zimmer Bradley, une histoire qui se passe au temps des druides et des prêtresses mais bien avant Merlin et Arthur.

Le garçon me fixait avec un air encore plus ahuri et j'en conclus que pour lui, je devais parler chinois. Sans plus lui prêter attention, je replongeais dans mon livre et je l'entendis s'éloigner mais bien vite, une autre ombre vint et quelqu'un m'arracha le livre des mains.

Je me levais et la fille qui m'avait prit le livre recula d'un pas, aussitôt imité par les deux singes qui l'accompagnait.

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux et aussitôt, elle m'apparut aussitôt antipathique, une lueur d'arrogance brillait dans ses yeux.

- Tu à intérêt à me rendre ce livre tout de suite, grondais-je.

La midinette me regarda bizarrement, puis, sans un mot, elle me tendit le bouquin que je repris d'un geste vif.

- Qui es-tu ? M'apostropha-t-elle d'un air rogue.

- Je peux te retourner la question, mais comme je suis polie, je vais te répondre : je m'appelle Eilane.

Elle ébaucha un sourire dédaigneux et je ne l'en détestait que davantage. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais une voix lui coupa la parole.

- Sissi ! Fout lui la paix, OK ?

La jeune fille se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec un groupe de cinq adolescents plutôt disparate, la fille qui était avec moi en anglais, Yumi, un adolescent brun et musclé, un blondinet bigleux, un garçon qui avait une coupe assez… hum, bizarre et une jeune fille aux yeux émeraude et aux cheveux rose.

- Ben quoi, je peux même plus faire connaissance, maintenant ? Minauda la dénommée Sissi.

- Vois-tu, ma chère Elisabeth, fit le garçon à la coiffure en pique, on n'a pas besoin de te connaître pour savoir à quel point tu es stupide et superficielle.

Sissi rougit, jeta un regard assassin au garçon et tourna les talons, je regardais le groupe.

- Merci, dis-je d'un ton bref en baissant les yeux.

- Mais de rien, charmante demoiselle, fit le garçon avec un grand sourire. Odd, pour vous servir. Ajouta-t-il en faisant une petite révérence qui m'arracha un sourire.

- Moi, c'est Ulrich, déclara le garçon brun, voici Jérémie, dit-il en désignant le blond à lunette qui esquissa un petit sourire gêné, Aelita, ajouta-t-il en présentant la fille aux cheveux rose qui me fit un grand sourire, ses yeux vert pleins d'innocence et de bonne humeur.

- Et moi, fit Yumi, je me présente pas vu que t'es dans ma classe !

J'esquissais un sourire, ce groupe me semblait sympathique, une petite étincelle s'allumait doucement au fond de mon cœur, elle n'attendait qu'un seul mot d'eux pour s'embraser.

- Enchanté, fis-je, je me nomme Eilane.

Ils me firent tous un grand sourire.

Petite étincelle qui ne demande qu'à brûler, esquisse d'un possible à partir d'une phrase. Vont-ils la prononcer ?

- Tu viens avec nous ? Me demanda Odd, plus on est de fous plus on rit, et puis, ça t'éviteras des crasses avec Sissi.

Petite étincelle qui s'enflamme d'un coup. Esquisse d'un possible qui s'affirme de plus en plus. Ils l'ont prononcé !


	2. Chapitre II : Découverte

Chapitre II : Découverte

- Elle à l'air sympa ! Fit Ulrich en entrant dans la classe de sciences.

- Ouais ! Renchérit Odd, en plus elle à un sacré caractère !

- Elle ferait une bonne lyoko-guerrière, non ? Murmura rêveusement Aelita.

- Hein ?

Odd la regarda avec des yeux ronds et buta sur une chaise qui se renversa, toute la classe avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Le pauvre Odd rougit, marmonna une explication et remit la chaise sur ses pieds.

Jérémie et Ulrich regardaient Aelita avec un air effaré.

La jeune humanoïde rougit à son tour et marmonna :

- Non, c'est rien, j'ai rien dit, oubliez !

Soulagés, les trois garçons prirent place à leurs bancs et le cours commença. Enfin… plutôt l'interro surprise oral sur la photosynthèse. Sujet qui réjouit Odd au plus haut point ! Il allait enfin pouvoir briller !

- Odd, fit la prof, peux-tu me dire quelle est la masse atomique du dioxygène exprimée en mole ?

- Trente-deux grammes par moles, madame.

- Exact, tu vois, quand tu veux ! Elisabeth, peux-tu m'expliquer le principe de la photosynthèse ?

- Hein... ah euh… la photosynthèse ? C'est quand euh… on prend des photos et que euh… on développe des synthèses dessus ?

- Merci Elisabeth, une autre réponse ? Ulrich ?

- C'est la production d'oxygène par des plantes possédant de la chlorophylle sous l'effet de la lumière. Les plantes utilisent l'énergie solaire pour changer l'eau et le dioxyde de carbone en glucose, tout en libérant de l'oxygène dans l'air au cours du processus.

- Parfait Ulrich, maintenant, Nicolas, décris moi le…

Une heure passa ainsi, Mme Hertz interrogea chaque élève sur différents principes qu'elle leur avait inculqués.

- Pff, pénible cette heure ! Se plaignit Odd en sortant.

- Ah ? Moi j'ai trouvé ce test plutôt facile. S'étonna Aelita.

- Bah ouais mais toi, t'es comme Jérémie ! Fit Ulrich, tu trouve tout facile donc c'est normal !

Aelita sourit à cette remarque et se tourna vers Jérémie qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

- Tu vas voir si XANA n'as pas lancé d'attaque ? S'enquit-t-elle.

- Ouais, répondit le petit génie en hochant la tête, ça fait une semaine qu'il n'a pas attaqué, je trouve ça anormal !

- Je viens avec toi, déclara Aelita puis, elle se tourna vers les deux garçons. Vous nous réservez une place au réfectoire, hein ? On ne sera pas long…

Odd se mit au garde à vous :

- À vos ordres, général Aelita, bonne chance dans votre mission !

Ulrich lui fila une bourrade avec ce commentaire :

- Eh bien alors, soldat Odd, allez donc au réfectoire avant qu'il ne reste plus de place !

Les deux garçons allèrent de leur côté tandis qu'Aelita et Jérémie allaient dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Penchée au dessus de son épaule, Aelita regardait Jérémie taper en vitesse quelques touches puis, il secoua la tête.

- Non, rien du tout, XANA hiberne…

- Et bien on ne va pas le réveiller dans ce cas là ! Fit Aelita avec bonne humeur, allez viens, j'ai bien peur qu'Odd ne nous ait pas attendu pour commencer nos plateaux.

Arrivés au réfectoire, ils virent avec surprise qu'Eilane était à leur table, devisant avec Yumi, quand ils s'assirent, les trois autres les regardèrent avec une interrogation muette.

Mais Jérémie secoua la tête discrètement et le repas continua. Ulrich se pencha vers lui et demanda d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Alors ?

- R.A.S, le calme plat… répondit le petit génie sur le même ton.

Son ami hocha la tête et, une fois le repas fini, le groupe alla dans la cour sous leur arbre favori.

¤¤

C'est incroyable la facilité avec laquelle ils m'ont accepté. Moi qui, depuis le 27 juillet, je galère pour me trouver des amis, tous me prennent en pitié à cause de mon amnésie. Mais je n'en veux pas de leur pitié ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est des amis… des amis…

Je sentais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre eux, seulement, je ne savais pas quoi et je ne voulais pas savoir ! Ils avaient leur monde à eux, j'avais la possession d'un infime morceau de leur cœur et ça me suffisait…

Quand Jérémie et Aelita étaient revenus, j'avais sentis une petite tension dans l'air, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux, anxieux. Puis, suite à un signal invisible, l'atmosphère s'état détendue et tout était redevenu comme avant.

Puis, voila qu'Aelita, cette jeune fille ayant l'air d'un ange, me regardaient en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il y a un problème… Aelita ? Demandais-je.

Elle parût sortir d'une rêverie profonde, cligna des paupières puis m'offrit un petit sourire timide.

- Je… je me demandais juste… quel est ton nom de famille ?

Et paf ! En plein dans la cible, flèche lancée à la précision qui atteignit mon cœur et le fit se briser en millier d'éclat… pas maintenant, pas maintenant !

Je pris une profonde inspiration, les regardaient tour à tour droit dans les yeux avant de lâcher d'une voix claire :

- Je ne sais pas.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils, j'allais ajouter quelque chose mais Jérémie me coupa la parole :

- Tu es amnésique ?

Comme j'acquiesçais, des larmes affluèrent soudain, je les refoulais du mieux que je pouvais. Pas leur pitié ! Pas leur pitié ! S'il existe une entité divine par delà l'univers, je vous prie, je ne veux pas de leur pitié !

Quand je parvins à voir clairement, quand les larmes, à force de volonté, se furent retirées, je ne vis aucune once de pitié sur leur visage, ni de compassion, ni de… rien… Rien ! Leurs visages n'exprimaient rien ! Jubilant intérieurement, je leur souris.

- Bah, vous savez, c'est pas si terrible que ça…

- Et euh… sans vouloir être indiscret, commença Ulrich, est-ce que l'on peut savoir ce qui t'est… enfin, je veux dire, comment est-ce que l'on t'a retrouvé ?

Je poussais un infime soupir, j'aurais du m'en douter !

- Eh bien, d'après mon assistante sociale, on m'a retrouvée sur une lande, inconsciente, avec sur moi, juste mes vêtements et ce médaillon… et aussi cette cicatrice… ajoutais-je en désignant la longue traînée rouge que j'avais sur la gorge.

- Et euh… tu ne te souviens de rien, avant ? Risqua Ulrich, pas des flashs ni… ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, il avait l'air de bien connaître l'amnésie…

- Non, rien de ce genre…

¤¤

Deux semaines passèrent et toujours aucune attaque de XANA, ça commençait à devenir inquiétant, malgré les vannes d'Odd qui disaient que XANA avait fini par se lasser de les attaquer, il n'était pas plus à l'aise que les autres puisqu'il savait que, quand XANA n'attaquait pas avant une longue durée, c'était qu'il mijotait un sale, mais alors là, vraiment sale coup !

Deux semaines passèrent dans une entente on ne peut plus parfaite, Eilane s'ouvrant chaque jour un peu plus, aidant chaque membre du groupe en cas de besoin, elle excellait elle aussi dans l'art de remballer Sissi et, parfois, quand Odd regardait la jeune fille, il sentais son cœur s'accélérer brusquement…

Mais chaque jour rendait Jérémie de plus en plus nerveux, au point que chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit inhabituel, il sursautait violemment.

- Eh, relax Jérem ! Lança Ulrich quand, une fois, le proviseur fut entré sans prévenir dans la classe, tu sais, XANA ne va pas réessayer de reprendre le proviseur, vu la raclée qu'on lui a mis la dernière fois…

- Mouais… marmonna Jérémie, n'empêche que cette absence prolongée m'inquiète vachement !

- Bah ça se voit ! Ricana Odd, t'as fais un bond de trois mètres sur ta chaise !

- Oh ça va hein ! Je sais bien que ça vous fait des vacances mais il n'empêche que plus l'attaque tardera, plus elle sera forte !

- On le sais aussi bien que toi, Jérémie, fit Aelita gentiment en lui prenant la main, mais ne t'en fais pas, on ira désactiver la Tour comme d'habitude, faut pas t'en faire…

Son ami lui sourit et il reporta son attention sur son ordi portable, tapant machinalement, recherchant une attaque quelconque.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Yumi arriva avec Eilane et il referma son ordi et bavarda avec le plus d'insouciance qu'il pouvait, chose difficile car on sentait dans sa voix une inaltérable tension.

Quand, brusquement, Eilane se plia en deux, les mains sur ses tempes, les dents serrées. Elle serait tombée si Odd ne l'avait pas, vif comme l'éclair, rattrapé.

_« Un__ homme me poursuit, je cours à toute jambes sur la lande, mais je sais bien que je n'arriverais pas à y échapper, pas cette fois-ci !_

_Je cours, cours, ma poitrine me brûle, mes yeux pleins de larmes sont fouettés par le vent iodé._

_Soudain, mon pied bute sur une pierre, je bascule en avant. Je veux me relever._

_Trop tard !_

_L'homme est sur moi ! »_

Je m'éveille en sursaut, je suis allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie, les paupières papillotent, j'esquisse un mouvement pour me redresser mais une voix m'arrête.

- Attend d'avoir retrouvé un peu de tes force pour te lever, c'est plus sûr.

J'ouvre les yeux, Odd est là, à mon chevet, la mine soucieuse.

- Que… que c'est-t-il passé ? Balbutiais-je.

- Tu t'es évanouie, on a pensé que… enfin que…

- Que j'avais eu un flash de ma vie antérieure ? Oui, c'était le cas…

- Et… qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Je ne dis rien et je baissais les yeux, cette vision était trop folle, je ne la croyais pas moi-même, alors… lui dire… il allait me prendre pour une folle !

Il s'assit près de moi.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Je secouais la tête, pas maintenant, plus tard peut-être, quand je serais ce qu'il en était…

L'infirmière entra, prit ma température et estima que je pouvais sortir. Je la remerciais et, en compagnie d'Odd, je ressortis. Le reste du groupe était là, ils se levèrent et s'enquérir de ma santé, je leur répondit que j'allais très bien.

À ce moment là, l'ordinateur de Jérémie sonna, ils sursautèrent tous, marmonnèrent une excuse et filèrent je ne sais trop où.

Je n'avais pas envie de les suivre, juste d'aller faire une balade dans le parc.

¤¤

Les cinq amis passèrent par le corridor de la chaufferie, firent tout le trajet sans s'arrêter et, une fois au labo, Jérémie leur ordonna d'aller illico aux scanners.

Transfert Yumi. Transfert Odd. Transfert Ulrich. Transfert Aelita.

Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Aelita.

Virtualisation !

Les quatre lyoko-guerriers atterrirent souplement sur le sable virtuel.

On pouvait aisément voir leurs muscles tendus, leurs sens exacerbés, sursautant au moindre mouvement de leurs compagnons.

- Alors, Jérémie, t'as une idée de l'attaque ? Demanda Yumi d'une voix nerveuse.

- Nan, pas la moindre piste ! Une Tour s'est activée mais… attention Ulrich !

Le samouraï fit un bond sur le côté, juste à temps pour éviter le laser lancé par un Kankrelat. Ils se mirent en position de combat.

- Jérém ! Les... ! S'écria Odd en faisant un roulé-boulé pour éviter un laser, ah ! Bah merci !

Trois véhicules apparurent devant eux, un overwing, un overboard et un overbike, sautant sur ces engins, ils démarrèrent au quart de tour, évitant habilement les lasers.

- Oh oh ! Problème ! Lança Yumi en pilant.

Les autres s'arrêtèrent.

Cinq Krabes leur faisaient face.

Odd recula un peu et lâcha d'un ton qui se voulait jovial :

- Allez-y ! Je vais leur faire un petit cours d'acuponcture façon Odd !

Sans demander leur reste, ses trois amis filèrent, Odd resta seul face aux monstres. Il fit semblant de cracher dans ses paumes et releva la tête, un sourire en coin.

- Allons, c'n'est pas bien de vouloir nous empêcher d'aller à la Tour ! Flèche laser !

Il remonta mais la flèche loupa sa cible et il se prit un laser en pleine poitrine, il chancela et tomba de son véhicule.

Voyant un Krabe foncer sur lui, il poussa un involontaire cri, mais, se reprenant, il lança une flèche qui, cette fois atteignit son but.

- Attention Odd, plus que vingt point de vie.

- Hein ? Déjà ? S'étonna celui-ci.

- Ouais, les Krabes sont en forme aujourd'hui !

- Et l'atta…

Il s'interrompit. Se sentant aspirer mentalement, il gémit.

« Oh non ! Pas maintenant ! S'il vous plait ! Pas maintenant ! »

Trop tard, la vison était en train de se dérouler.

_« Un homme, vêtu de sombre, se cache derrière le tronc d'un arbre._

_A quelques mètres de là, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs marche tranquillement._

_Une ombre surgit soudain de nulle part et se dirige vers la fille._

_La fille tombe soudainement à genoux, porte la main à sa gorge et l'homme s'avance… »_

La vision s'arrête.

Juste à temps pour qu'Odd puisse voir le laser le toucher en pleine poitrine. Projeté par l'impact, il se dévirtualise lentement tandis qu'Ulrich arrive en criant son nom. Mais il est arrivé trop tard.

Odd réapparut dans le scanner, le souffle coupé, sans attendre, il se précipite vers l'ascenseur et, il appella Jérémie.

- Jérem ! L'attaque ! C'est pour Eilane !

- Hein ?

- L'attaque de XANA vise Eilane ! Répéta Odd, je viens d'avoir une vision, je vais tout de suite voir où elle est !

- Eh ! Mais att…

Il avait déjà raccroché et se précipitait vers le pont.

¤¤

L'homme se cache derrière un arbre.

Il a reçut le signalement d'une jeune file qui correspond parfaitement à celle qu'il traque.

Ça fait plus de trois mois qu'il la cherche, et maintenant, la voici à portée de main.

Il n'a pas de raison particulière de la tuer, juste le motif de l'argent. Son employeur, anonyme par ailleurs, lui a versé une grosse somme pour éliminer cette fille, il ne réfléchit pas, il exécute.

Soudain, la fille apparaît, à cinq mètre de lui, il baisse les yeux vers les armes qui pendent à sa ceinture, mort proche ou mort éloignée ?

Son regard glisse sur le coutelas, il esquisse un sourire carnassier.

¤¤

Je marchais dans le parc, savourant le silence, uniquement troublé par le chant des oiseaux et le sifflement du vent dans les branches d'arbre.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne regarde pas vraiment où je vais.

Quand, un bruissement m'interrompt.

Je me retourne. Rien.

Soucieuse, je continue ma route.

Quand, je pousse un cri, cri qui se termine en un halètement rauque.

Je tombe à genoux, les mains pressées sur ma gorge, ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

L'air n'arrive plus à mes poumons.

Je panique, mourir étouffée, je n'ai jamais aimé ça, surtout que je sais que l'air est tout autour de moi, à porté de main…

Un homme surgit derrière un arbre, dans sa main brille un coutelas, il me regarde avec des yeux gris et inexpressifs. Son visage est quelconque, et, comme un masque de cire, n'exprime aucun sentiment.

Si je pouvais encore me le permettre, je hurlerais, mais seulement, ma voix s'est envolée en même temps que l'air vital dont j'avais besoin pour vivre.

L'homme se penche sur moi, je veux le repousser mais je n'ai plus aucune force. Je parviens juste à exhaler un faible :

« Non… »

L'homme approche sa lame de ma gorge…

Et est soudainement projeté sur le côté.

À sa place se tient Odd, je le regarde, ma vue est brouillée par les larmes, je voudrais lui dire quelque chose, avant de mourir…

L'homme se redresse, Odd lui fait face et me lance

- Tiens bon Eilane ! Tiens bon !

- Impact !

Ulrich saute du Krabe sur lequel il était installé et se retourne juste à temps pour voir Aelita entrer dans la Tour.

L'homme se précipite sur Odd et d'un geste vif et précis, lui enfonce le coutelas dans le flanc droit. Le garçon s'effondre en poussant un cri de douleur.

Je veux me relever mais mes jambes ne me portent plus, l'homme s'approche, regarde partout et avance la lame de ma gorge.

AELITA

Deux centimètres

CODE

Un… ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes….

LYOKO

Ma gorge se dénoue, je respire enfin librement, je prends de longues bolées et soudain, un flash blanc je croise les yeux de Odd, le visage déformé par la douleur, il réussi à me sourire. Juste avant que la douleur ne déferle en moi telle une vague brûlante.

- Retour Vers le Passé !


	3. Chapitre III : Il était une fois un mond

Chapitre III : Il était une fois un monde…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on lui dit ?

- On va quand même pas tout lui dévoiler sous prétexte que…

- Jérémie ! XANA a prit possession d'elle et a voulu la tuer ! C'est quand même pour une bonne raison !

- Ouais mais je pense quand même qu'on ne devrais rien lui…

- Qui est pour, qui est contre ?

- Odd ! Ça fait deux fois que tu me coupes la parole ! Fit Jérémie, exaspéré.

La bande était dans la chambre de Jérémie en train de délibérer pour savoir si Eilane devait ou pas connaître leur secret. Depuis une demi-heure, Odd et Jérémie rivalisaient d'argument, le premier voulant à tout prix qu'Eilane sache l'existence de Lyoko, le deuxième refusant.

- En plus, qui sait si elle ne réagirait pas comme Talia ? Repartit Jérémie, elle pourrait tout aussi bien tout vouloir éteindre.

- Tu n'auras qu'à faire un Retour Vers le Passé !

- Pour accroître la puissance de XANA ? Non mais tu plaisantes ?

- Et qui voulait à tout prix faire des retours dans le temps pour augmenter son Q.I ?

Là-dessus, Jérémie resta muet et s'enferma dans un silence boudeur, profitant que son ami se soit enfin tu, Odd réitéra sa question :

- Qui est pour, qui est contre ?

Yumi leva la main en prononçant lentement « Pour », bientôt suivie par Ulrich, Odd, lui avait déjà levé la main et tous les regards étaient fixés sur Aelita, même si Odd était déjà quasiment sûr de remporter la victoire, la voix de la jeune fille lui importait.

Aelita jeta un regard navré à Jérémie puis leva sa main et déclarant d'un ton triste : « Pour »

- Quatre voix contre toi Jérem, tu es le maillon faible !

- Et comment on va lui annoncer ça ? Lança Jérémie d'un ton sarcastique, oh salut Eilane ! Tu sais, en fait Aelita vient d'un monde virtuel contrôlé par une intelligence artificielle nommée…

- Pourquoi pas ? Intervint Yumi, c'est la façon la plus simple de présenter les choses.

- C'est aussi la façon la plus simple de passer pour des abrutis complets !

- Bah peut-être qu'elle nous croira, fit Ulrich, on ne sais jamais... et puis…

Un petit coup frappé à la porte l'interrompit et le fit sursauter, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Eilane quand elle entra.

J'entrais dans la chambre de Jérémie, bien évidement, ils y étaient planqués tous les cinq. Jérémie me regardait d'un air peu amène mais le sourire d'Odd me réchauffa le cœur.

- Je ne voulait pas vous déranger, m'excusais-je.

- Non ! Intervint Yumi, tu arrive juste à temps avant qu'un débat ne tourne au désastre. Ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Jérémie qui avait croisé les bras et qui semblait absorbé par la contemplation de la moquette.

- Euh… on va faire un tour ? Proposais-je par souci d'éviter que la tension qui régnait ne s'attarde.

Odd sursauta, jeta un coup d'œil aux autres mais accepta.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les six dans le parc.

L'homme se cache derrière un arbre.

Il a reçut le signalement d'une jeune file qui correspond parfaitement à celle qu'il traque.

Ça fait plus de trois mois qu'il la cherche, et maintenant, la voici à portée de main.

Il n'a pas de raison particulière de la tuer, juste le motif de l'argent. Son employeur, anonyme par ailleurs, lui a versé une grosse somme pour éliminer cette fille, il ne réfléchit pas, il exécute.

Soudain, la fille apparaît, à cinq mètre de lui, il baisse les yeux vers les armes qui pendent à sa ceinture, mort proche ou mort éloignée ?

Soudain, il étouffe un juron, la fille est accompagnée. Il a horreur de faire mourir des innocents…

Je sentais bien qu'il régnait une certaine tension que même Odd ne cherchait pas à dissiper, je voyais que mes amis avaient tous les muscles tendus comme s'ils s'attendaient à quelque chose…

Soudain, Ulrich fila derrière un arbre, un cri de douleur jaillit et Ulrich et un homme tombèrent sur le sol, Ulrich maintenant, l'homme vêtu de noir au sol.

- Qui êtes vous ? Hurla-t-il, qui vous à payez pour la tuer ?

Je n'en menais pas large, je me demandais qui était cet homme, que voulait dire Ulrich… que…

Ma vision se troubla, au niveau du crâne, je ressentis une douleur atroce, je tombais à genoux, me pressant les tempes des poings.

_« Je cours dans une ville, je cours à toute allure, ne me préoccupant pas des cris indignés de ceux qui je renverse._

_Ma poitrine est en feu, ma respiration se change en un halètement rauque et pourtant, je ne peux m'arrêter..._

_Quand, brusquement, je bute dans un homme, il à des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris… il me regarde avec stupéfaction et… »_

- La fille … balbutia l'homme, je dois la tuer !

- Pourquoi ? Hurla Ulrich, le poing leva au dessus de la figure de l'homme.

- Je… je ne sais pas… j'ai reçu l'ordre de la tuer, j'obéis, c'est tout !

Le regard du garçon se voila, il murmura une chose qui n'est audible que pour lui.

Profitant du moment d'inattention du gosse, l'homme le poussa, Ulrich fut projeté et atterri près de Yumi qui l'aida à se relever.

Déjà l'homme était sur ses pieds, il parcourut du regard le petit groupe qui lui faisait face, cherchant le maillon faible. La fille qu'il était chargé de tuer était à genoux, à moitié inconsciente mais trop protégée par ses amis pour qu'il songe à la toucher pour le moment, le maillon faible… pas ce garçon brun, encore moins la fille aux court cheveux noirs, le blond à la coiffure spéciale non, le blondinet aux lunettes, possible, la gamine aux cheveux rose et aux grand yeux vert candide… ?

Elle !

D'un geste fluide, presque flou, il se précipita vers elle, mais elle fut plus rapide.

- BAS LES PATTES !

D'un coup sec et précis, elle venait de l'atteindre dans la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Pas si faible que ça le maillon…

A genoux, il leva la tête, le garçon brun le regarda avec un mélange de mépris et de haine puis, il cracha :

- Dégagez ! Et ne revenez jamais ! Si vous revenez, on s'occupera de vous !

L'homme se garda bien de rire, l'adolescent avait l'air bien décidé à mettre sa menace à exécution. Sans demande son reste, il se releva et courut jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel.

Je les regardais tous les cinq, ma vision enfuie, j'avais recouvré la vue et je me sentais mieux, je n'avais presque rien perdu de la scène… Ils fuyaient mon regard, seul Odd eut le courage de m'affronter.

- Co… comment saviez vous ? Murmurais-je.

Odd jeta un regard aux autres qui hochèrent la tête en silence.

- Écoute, commença-t-il, je vais te raconter une histoire… notre histoire…

Et il raconta…

« Il était une fois un monde, il était une fois un monde virtuel nommé Lyoko, ce monde avait une Gardienne, elle se prénommait Aelita. Seule pour combattre un virus qui voulait sa perte. Sa perte et celle de l'humanité toute entière.

Quand, un jour, quatre amis entrèrent dans une usine délabrée et découvrirent l'entrée pour ce monde virtuel, XANA s'était réveillé et Aelita ne pouvait plus lutter seule. Ils décidèrent donc de l'aider. Un aux commandes d'un ordinateur qui allait pouvoir leur ouvrir les portes du monde virtuel, les trois autres allaient devenir les lyoko-guerriers….

Mais le rêve le plus cher d'Aelita était de devenir humaine… Jérémie a donc travaillé jour et nuit pour permettre de la matérialiser… au bout d'un an et cinq mois, Aelita a enfin été matérialisé seulement, XANA, le virus qui contrôle Lyoko, lui à implanté un virus… enfin, c'est ce que l'on croyait au départ. Mais en réalité, XANA gardait une partie de sa mémoire dans Lyoko. Grâce au sacrifice de son père, retenu sur Lyoko, Aelita a pu retrouver toute sa mémoire et à présent, XANA est sortit et peux interagir de façon directe dans le monde des humains. Seulement, nous ne pouvons pas détruire Lyoko car le père d'Aelita est retenu prisonnier on ne sais où… »

Il m'avait résumé deux ans de vie en quelques phrases et j'avais tout compris !

Et je l'acceptais ! Comme une évidence…

Je retrouvais ma voix pour murmurer une question :

- Pourquoi me racontez vous ça ?

- Tu as subi une attaque de XANA, commença Yumi, nous avons fait un retour dans le temps et si ce type ne t'a pas tué avant, c'est grâce à Odd…

- Et à cause de ça… enchaîna Ulrich, nous aimerions…

- Te demander de devenir une lyoko-guerrière. Termina Aelita d'une voix solennelle.

Je les regardais tous avec un air ébahis. Ils me proposaient de faire partie de leur aventure…. Comme ça...

Je scrutais chaque visage pour me persuader qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague. Mais non, il n'y avait sur leur visage, aucune trace de mensonge et leur yeux étaient si sérieux que je ne pouvais que croire.

- Si tu accepte, me prévint Jérémie, une partie de ta vie devra rester cachée pour toujours, tu ne pourra révéler ce secret à personne ! Nous sommes cinq à connaître la vérité. Cinq ados qui peuvent, d'une seule parole, faire basculer l'existence des autres et tuer Aelita… le feras-tu ?

C'était un test, je relevais le menton et affrontais Jérémie du regard. Je du rêver car je crus voir, au fond de ses pupilles briller une petite lueur de contentement.

- Non, je ne le ferais pas, la vie d'Aelita est entre nos mains et nous ne la laisseront pas s'échapper si vite ! Elle à le droit de vivre. Après tout, c'est une humaine à part entière…

- Accepte tu de devenir une lyoko-guerrière ? De ne parler de ce secret à personne d'autre qu'a nous ? Demanda finalement Aelita après m'avoir sondé de ses yeux vert émeraude.

- J'accepte ! Fis-je.

Un sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'elle me tendait la main.

- Bienvenue. Dit-elle doucement.

Sans hésiter, je la serrais.


	4. Chapitre IV : Lyoko

Chapitre IV : Lyoko

La bande des cinq s'était réunie au Labo, Jérémie avait refusé tout net qu'Eilane les accompagne pour le moment et, ne pouvant le persuadé du contraire, les quatre autres s'étaient finalement résignés.

- Et puis-je savoir ce que tu as contre elle, Jérémie ? demanda Ulrich.

- Je n'ai rien contre elle, se défendit le petit génie, seulement, je ne pense pas qu'il est déjà temps de lui montrer le Labo et XANA…

- Et tu comptes lui faire apprendre sur le tas ? Ironisa Yumi, je te signale que c'n'est pas le meilleur moyen.

- Eh oh, calmez vous ! S'écria Jérémie, XANA a lancé son attaque… ce matin… enfin devrait normalement l'avoir lancé… donc il ne va pas attaquer avant quelques temps !

Ses amis durent convenir que sur ce point là, il avait raison. Mais, il n'en avait pas finit.

- Et puis, ajouta-t-il, je vous signale que nous avons aussi appris sur le tas ! Nous n'avions personne pour nous aidez. Je devrais dire : nous n'avons personne pour nous aider ! Alors, quitte à ce qu'Eilane soit lyoko-guerrière, OK, mais elle devra apprendre sur le tas. Comme nous !

Avant que les autres n'aient pu répondre, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient en retard pour le repas, jugeant la conversation close, ils allèrent retrouver Eilane pour manger.

Le reste de la journée se passa très bien et, en fin d'après-midi, Jérémie fit un signe de la tête à ses amis, prenant galamment Eilane par le bras, Odd la conduisit avec les quatre autres l'usine.

- Voilà notre antre ! Déclara Ulrich en souriant quand la porte de l'ascenseur.

Eilane entra sans prononcer un mot. Elle regarda en silence le superordinateur et le groupe lui fit visiter le reste de l'usine.

Arrivée à la salle des scanners, elle s'approcha de l'un d'eux et fit courir un doigt sur la surface glacée du métal, puis, toujours sans rien dire, elle se retourna vers les cinq autres et esquissa un sourire froid qui les surprit.

- C'est bon, je sais maintenant à quoi m'attendre quand tu me manderas pour la prochaine attaque, Jérémie.

Le jeune garçon haussa un sourcil mais ne prononça pas un mot. Il tourna les talons et alla s'installer devant le Superordinateur. Eilane jeta un coup d'œil à Ulrich qui lui fit un petit sourire, reflet de celui qui illuminait le visage d'Aelita et Yumi. Odd lui, lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

Eilane se pencha vers Jérémie, regardant les codes que celui-ci tapait à toutes vitesse.

Elle fronça les sourcils et posa son index à un millimètre de l'écran en prononçant calmement :

- Je crois que tu as fait une erreur là, la mémoire affectée aux transferts ne doit pas se condenser dans pour un seul scanner seulement mais au contraire, tu dois répartir l'énergie de manière équivalente pour que...

Elle s'interrompit, voyant que Jérémie et les autres la regardaient, ébahis.

- Tu... tu... enfin, tu comprend ce que je suis en train de faire ? Demanda Jérémie d'une voix presque inaudible.

Elle haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de si exceptionnel à ça, malgré tout, elle répondit d'une voix qui se voulait détachée mais qui en réalité tremblait de manière presque imperceptible.

- Ben... oui... pourquoi ?

Le petit génie ne répondit pas et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble avec Aelita à préparer le cinquième scanner pendant que les autres retournaient à l'internat pour Odd et Ulrich et chez elle pour Yumi.

Trois jours passèrent sans qu'ils ne reparlent de Lyoko.

Puis, à la fin du troisième jour, Jérémie fit irruption dans la chambre d'Eilane.

Il prononça un seul mot.

- XANA !

Je sautais sur mes pieds, impatiente de faire mon premier combat virtuel.

Les quatre autres nous attendaient dans le couloir. Nous fonçâmes vers la chaufferie.

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle des cathédrales, le vieil ascenseur nous attendait. Nous nous arrêtâmes au labo pour déposer Jérémie puis nous allâmes à la salle des scanners.

Les premiers à êtres virtualisés furent Yumi, Ulrich et Aelita. D'après ce que j'avais compris, la Tour était dans le Territoire Banquise.

J'entendis les différentes procédures de virtualisation et les mémorisais machinalement puis, ce fut au tour de Odd et enfin à moi.

J'entrais dans le scanner qui se referma sur moi.

_« Transfert Eilane. »_

Des petits faisceaux de lumière parcoururent mon corps.

_« Scanner Eilane. »_

Mes pieds ne touchaient plus terre, je m'élevais doucement.

_« Virtualisation ! »_

Je baissais le menton, mes cheveux volant au vent.

Et je cessais d'être là dans un rayon de lumière aveuglant.

Je me virtualisais lentement, je « sentis » mes cheveux se virtualiser, autour de la maquette quadrillée qui composait mon visage puis la virtualisation se développa jusqu'au bout de mess doigts, et je me retrouvais en l'air, les bras en croix. Je tombais vers le sol virtuel composé de neige d'une étincelante blancheur. Instinctivement, j'atterris avec un genou en terre, les mains plaquées sur la neige, la tête baissée.

Je me relevais, redressant la tête et parcourant le paysage du regard.

Des glaciers se dressaient au loin et devant ces mêmes glaciers on pouvait voir une grande structure entourée d'un halo rougeâtre. La Tour je suppose.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que je remarquais mon apparence.

J'étais habillée d'une tunique verte d'eau qui m'arrivait aux genoux. Je portais un pantalon large bleu azur qui atteignaient mes chevilles. Je portais des sandales bleu foncée. Mes yeux étaient toujours violets je suppose et quand je me touchais le front, je sentis que j'avais un croissant de lune tatoué sur le front. J'avais de longs cheveux turquoise qui lui m'arrivaient aux reins.

Dans ma main droite, j'avais une étoile chinoise en fer rouge et un boomerang d'acier noir dont la partie extérieure était recouverte d'une lame plus tranchante qu'un rasoir.

Tel était mon apparence virtuelle et je dois dire que je n'étais pas mécontente.

- La Tour activée est là-bas ! Déclara Aelita en montrant la Tour que j'avais vue.

Mes compagnons eux aussi avaient changés.

Aelita était une humanoïde virtuelle, Ulrich un samouraï, Yumi elle, était transformée en geisha, et Odd était un félin virtuel. Eux quatre sur Lyoko, ça devait faire des étincelles !

- Je vous envoie les véhicules. Fit Jérémie.

- Hein ? M'étonnais-je, quels véhi...

Avant que j'aie pu terminer ma question, trois engins apparurent. Une sorte de planche de surf pour, une mini moto à une roue, et une sorte de... truc essentiellement composé d'une plate-forme centrale ronde et d'un volant pour diriger l'appareil.

Yumi et Aelita montèrent sur le machin impossible à décrire, Ulrich prit la mini moto et Odd la planche de surf. Il alla se mettre devant moi avec ce commentaire :

- J'peux vous déposer à la prochaine Tour activée c'est sur ma route ?

- Tu nous l'a déjà faites celle-là, Odd ! Lui crie Aelita déjà loin.

Je souris.

- Ben d'accord, j'dis pas non...

Je sautais sur sa planche et il se mit en route. Je m'accrochais à sa taille parce qu'il conduisait son véhicule comme un malade (mais j'aurais du m'y attendre, c'est vrai)

Seulement, quelques instants plus tard, Yumi et Aelita qui étaient les premières s'arrêtèrent, aussitôt imité par les garçons.

- C'est trop facile, marmonna Yumi, je sens le coup fourré...

- Pardon ? Fis-je.

- D'habitude, XANA nous envoie quelques monstres, m'expliqua Odd, histoire qu'on ne s'ennuie pas pendant qu'Aelita va désactiver la Tour.

J'esquissais un sourire.

- Et à quoi ils ressemblent ? Demandais-je.

- À ça... déclara Ulrich d'une voix sombre en montrant du doigt un truc noir qui s'avançait vers nous.

Ça ressemblait à une Tarentule, sauf que ç'avait quatre patte au lieu de huit et que le monstre en question avait un étrange signe sur le museau.

- Et c'est tout ? M'étonnais-je, je croyais que vous deviez vous amuser !

- Oh, ça c'est rien qu'un amuse-gueule ! Fit Odd avant de foncer tête baissée avec son overboard.

Et avec moi dessus.

- Eh ! Attends ! M'écriais-je en agrippant sa taille.

Mais Odd ne m'écoutait pas, il tendit les bras vers la tarentule en hurlant :

« Flèche laser ! »

D'après ce que je pu voir, des petites flèches sortirent des gants qu'ils portaient pour fuser tout droit vers le monstre.

- Odd ! Fais gaffe s'il te plait ! S'écria Jérémie, t'as pas oublié que c'était la première fois qu'Eilane venait sur Lyoko, j'espère.

- Moooaaa ? Meeeuuuh naaaaann ! Qu'est ce que tu t'imagine Einstein !

- Juste que tu es complètement cinglé, rien de plus ! Rétorqua Jérémie.

Jérémie regardait les petits points qui bougeaient sur son écran de contrôle tout en tapant frénétiquement à la recherche de l'attaque lancée par XANA.

- Yumi, attention, moins dix points de vie. Fit il d'une voix monocorde.

- On échange nos places, si tu veux ! Railla Yumi.

- Nan, sans façon, merci ! J'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver coincé entre les mondes ! Ironisa Jérémie.

Yumi se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, si elle avait été sur Terre, elle aurait rougit, en effet, elle n'était pas prête d'oublier la mésaventure de Jérémie à travers les deux mondes, cette fois-ci ils avaient bien failli le perdre.

- Pourquoi, que c'est-il passé ? S'enquit Eilane.

- Oh, rien de bien spécial, fit Ulrich d'une voix détachée, Yumi a simplement voulu jouer aux apprenties opératrices et a tenté de virtualisé notre opérateur préféré et au lieu que Jérémie atterrisse sur Lyoko, ben il s'est retrouvé coincé entre la Terre et Lyoko, d'après lui, ça ressemblait à... ça ressemblait à quoi encore, Jérem ?

- À un brouillard blanc. Du blanc partout, et je flottais dans les airs, rappela Jérémie, à la fin, je me suis sentis aspiré vers un son qui ressemblait à un battement de cœur, heureusement, Aelita à réussi à me ramener au bercail à temps.

- Désolé d'interrompre cet échange hautement philosophique, ironisa Odd, mais on dirait que XANA nous a repéré !

- Odd ! Espèce de sale voleur de réplique ! Grogna Jérémie dans l'hilarité générale, sauf Eilane qui était un peu paumée.

En effet, deux boules roulaient vers eux. Eilane su que c'était des Méga-Tanks, les monstres dont lui avait parlé Odd et les plus dangereux avec les Tarentules et les Rampants.

L'un s'arrêta face à Eilane et s'ouvrit.

Le même signe qu'elle avait repéré sur le museau de la Tarentule s'illumina.

Un rayon elliptique sortit et forma un demi-cercle. Elle n'eut la vie sauve qu'au réflexe qui la fit plonger sur le côté. Odd lança une flèche mais elle rebondit contre la carapace qui s'était refermée.

- Eilane ! Au prochain coup, envoie ton étoile

La jeune fille hocha la tête et attendit que le monstre s'ouvre à nouveau.

Le Méga-Tank s'entrouvrit.

Vive comme l'éclair, Eilane envoya, d'un geste d'une précision incroyable, son étoile en plein milieu de l'œil de XANA, puis, d'un même mouvement, les cinq amis se protégèrent le visage du souffle de l'explosion.

- Au fait, Jérém, fit Yumi, c'est quoi son attaque cette fois ?

- Bof, pas la moindre idée, je cherche mais pour l'instant rien...

- Allez on s'active, mauvaise troupe ! Lança soudain Ulrich en venant se positionner devant les retardataire, j'ai pas _vraiment_ envie de savoir c'est quoi l'attaque de XANA...

Yumi hocha la tête et elles fonçaient direction de la Tour avec Aelita, suivies de près par Ulrich et enfin, Odd et Eilane fermaient la marche.

Le garçon conduisait son véhicule comme un malade ! Il fonçait vers des rochers, ne les évitait qu'au dernier moment, puis s'amusait à prendre de l'altitude avant de redescendre en piquée, Eilane eut bientôt l'impression que son petit déjeuner allait resurgir... mais sous une forme bien moins appétissante qu'elle ne l'avait avalé.

Soudain, Yumi et Aelita s'arrêtèrent, imité par Ulrich. Odd pila net, sur le point d'emboutir l'overbike d'Ulrich.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmurais-je.

- On à de la compagnie, annonça Yumi.

- C'est quoi au menu aujourd'hui ? S'informa Jérémie d'un ton désinvolte.

- Fruit de mer ! Répondirent mes amis en chœur.

En effet, trois Krabes avançaient vers nous, leurs pattes monstrueuses faisant à chaque pas un trou dans le sol virtuel. Je frissonnais, je n'aurais pas aimé avoir des bestioles pareilles dans mon assiette.

Odd se frotta les mains d'un air réjoui, puis, il chargea ses fléchettes, prêt à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, un laser fusa vers Aelita, Yumi l'intercepta grâce à son éventail.

Ce fut le signal de la débandade.

- Eilane, tu reste près d'Aelita pour la protéger, ordonna Jérémie, Yumi, tu prend le Krabe à droite, Odd celui de gauche et Ulrich celui du milieu ! Allez ! Je crois que XANA est en train de nous sous-estimer, on va en profiter !

L'affaire fut réglée en quelques secondes, Yumi, Odd et Ulrich sautèrent sur les monstres et les abattirent d'un coup de flèche, d'éventail ou de sabre. Puis, ils revinrent vers nous avec un petit sourire satisfait.

La Tour était à cinq mètres. Aelita sauta de l'overwing et couru vers la Tour.

Juste au moment où elle allait entrer, un laser fusa, Aelita tomba à genoux, se tenant le bras.

Déjà, nous nous étions déployé.

C'était impensable que nous ne les ayons pas vu mais quatre Kankrelats venait d'apparaître et mettaient Aelita en joue.

Je vis un Kankrelat s'apprêter à tirer à nouveau et, je ne sus comme j'ai fait, je me retrouvais près de lui, après une seconde de saisissement, je l'éliminais. Mes compagnons firent de même avant qu'Odd ne me regarde avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement.

- Alors ça, Eilane ! Fit il, t'as le pouvoir de téléportation ! Trop génial !

Je souris fugitivement et cillais. Je n'avais pas compris l'origine de ce déplacement soudain mais maintenant qu'Odd me l'avait fait remarqué, il était évident que je possédais le don de téléportation.

Puis, Aelita entra dans la Tour, je ne pus voir ce qu'elle fit, mais de rouge, le halo de la tour passa à bleu, cette auréole me parut bien plus rassurante que la lumière sanglante qu'il y avait eu un instant plus tôt.

- Je vous matérialise, fit la voix de Jérémie en off, on ne saura jamais quel était cette attaque, quoi qu'il en soit, elle a été déjouée...

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis mon corps se dissoudre dans les limbes de l'univers virtuel. Je me réveillais, un peu assommée dans un scanner, Odd m'aida à me relever et nous attendîmes les autres. Un instant après, nous remontions tout les cinq dans l'ascenseur, nous passâmes prendre Jérémie et ouis nous retournâmes au collège, Yumi nous quitta.

Quand j'entrais dans ma chambre, je trouvais un papier plié en quatre sur mon oreiller.

Je l'ouvris.

« On se retrouvera. »

Ces trois mots me firent défaillir et je tombais à genoux, ma main qui tenait le papier tremblait et mes yeux ne pouvaient s'en détacher.


	5. Chapitre V : Menaces

Chapitre V : Menaces

Jérémie travaillait sur le programme de localisation de Franz Hopper, tout ce qu'il possédait de lui, était le fragment, l'empreinte qu'il avait laissé en sauvant Aelita de la mort. Jérémie ne s'en était aperçut que deux semaines plus tard. Et depuis, à partir de cette empreinte virtuelle, il travaillait sans relâche à un programme de localisation. C'était ardu mais pas plus compliqué que de trouver la clef de la matérialisation.

Quand, on frappa trois coups à sa porte et celle-ci s'entrouvrit sur Eilane et Aelita.

- On va faire un tour, déclara cette dernière.

- OK, répondit le petit génie d'un ton distrait, soyez prudente.

Après avoir approuvé joyeusement, les deux filles sortirent du collège.

Deux jours avaient passé depuis l'attaque manquée de XANA. Ils avaient tous cherché la première journée à savoir ce que c'était mais en vain.

On était samedi, il faisait beau, le soleil était radieux, un petit vent rafraîchissait les promeneurs. Les deux filles marchaient dans la ville, regardant parfois une boutique de vêtement ou d'informatique, Eilane insista pour entrer dans une libraire et fit découvrir à Aelita quelques trilogies, comme la double trilogie d' « Ewilan » ou « À la croisées des mondes » ou encore « Entre chiens et loups ». Elle en récitait quelques passages ou alors lui expliquait l'histoire. Elle expliquait si bien qu'Aelita aurait vraiment cru qu'elle connaissait Ewilan, Lyra ou Sephy comme si elle les côtoyait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

A la fin, conquise, Aelita sortit avec les trois premiers tomes des trois trilogies qu'elle avait citées. Elle se promit de les commencer sitôt rentrées au collège.

Puis, Aelita proposa à son amie d'aller manger une glace, celle-ci approuva cette idée mais, en voyant le monde qu'il y avait devant le premier marchand qu'elle virent, les deux filles décidèrent de prendre un raccourci pour aller chez un autre qui était, par ailleurs, le marchand de glace préféré de la bande.

Aelita s'engagea dans une ruelle suivie par Eilane.

Aussitôt engouffrée dans cette ruelle sombre, un malaise me saisit à la gorge, j'étais claustrophobe, les murs rapprochés, le manque de lumière, l'insalubrité apparente de la ruelle, tout me mettait mal à l'aise, Aelita et moi étions déjà à mis chemin quand, derrière moi, un bruit se fit entendre.

L'homme en noir qui nous avait agressé quelques jours plus tôt se tenait à quelques mètres de moi.

Aelita se retourna et poussa un cri en découvrant un deuxième homme en noir. Elle se mit à trembler, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dans ses yeux une lueur de sourde angoisse s'alluma.

- Les hommes en noirs... il ne faut pas qu'ils nous attrapent... ne t'en fais pas, Papa, ils ne m'auront pas... murmura-t-elle.

Je lui jetais un regard intrigué. De quoi parlait-elle ? Si j'avais vu juste, ces hommes étaient là pour moi... et non pour elle...

Ma théorie se confirma quand le premier homme sauta sur moi, m'immobilisant en une fraction de seconde. Le deuxième homme prit le bras d'Aelita et l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte qui pouvait se révéler mortelle si l'homme décidait d'appuyer son avant-bras contre sa gorge.

Un chuintement me fit baisser les yeux. J'étouffais un cri. L'homme qui me tenait venait de sortir un long poignard affûté.

Un long poignard...

Je hurlais.

_« - Papa ! Maman !_

_Je descendis les escaliers, appelant mes parents qui devaient se trouver au salon. Quand, je m'immobilisais. La porte du salon était fermée, ce détail m'intrigua car nous avions pour habitude de la laisser ouverte. J'ouvris la porte, ma mère et mon père étaient assis tout deux serrés l'un contre l'autre sur notre canapé. Deux hommes leur faisant face._

_Ma mère me regarda._

_- Sors ma chérie. S'il te plait._

_Je captais dans sa voix une note de supplication. Je hochais la tête et fermais la porte mais restais, l'oreille collée contre le bois froid._

_« Vous n'aurez pas un sou de plus !_

_C'était la voix de mon père._

_- Allons, Monsieur Morignol, ne soyez pas stupide..._

_- J'ai dis non !_

_- Eh bien tant pis pour vous, on vous aura avertit. Vient Stan. »_

Mon hurlement s'éteignit, l'homme avait plaqué sa main gantée contre mes lèvres. Je suffoquais. Je regardais l'autre homme qui tenait Aelita, celle-ci avait fermé les yeux et tremblait. Il lâcha des yeux un instant sa captive avant de les plonger dans les miens.

Il ébaucha lentement un sourire carnassier.

- Tu avais raison, lança-t-il à son complice, c'est elle !

Celui-ci colla ses lèvres contre ma tempe et murmura :

- Si tu prononces un mot trop fort, si tu pousses un cri, on la tue.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui était le « la ».

Je déglutis difficilement avant de hocher la tête. Message reçu. Je n'allais pas risquer la vie de mon amie pour ça, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Il me retourna brutalement, me prit le menton entre ses doigts et me força à relever la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

- Alors, mademoiselle Morignol, nous voici enfin face à face.

- Je ne connais pas de Morignol.

Ma voix tremblait et rendait moins crédible mes paroles. J'enchaînais pourtant :

- Je ne vous connais pas, je ne connais pas mes parents, je m'appelle Eilane, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Pour la première fois, au lieu du sourire ironique de l'homme que j'avais en face de moi, la lueur de triomphe qui dansait dans ses yeux vacilla puis s'éteignit, bien vite remplacée par une lueur d'incrédulité.

- Tu veux dire que... tu ne sais pas ton nom, ton vrai nom ?

- Non ! Et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Du moins par votre bouche !

Et, avant que l'homme ait pu réagir, je profitais de son moment d'incertitude pour me dégager avec force et courut vers Aelita, l'arrachant à l'étreinte du deuxième homme qui tenta bien de nous retenir. Mais nous fûmes plus rapide que lui, en un éclair, nous étions sorties et nous courions droit devant nous, nous courions pour sauver nos vies. Nous courions vers le collège et je ne m'en apercevais même pas, mes pensées focalisées sur les révélations, je suivais Aelita en courant comme une automate.

Les deux filles débarquèrent dans la chambre de Jérémie, à bout de souffle, le garçon sursauta violement à cette entrée mais s'empressa de voir ce qui n'allait pas quand il vit le visage exsangue d'Eilane et l'affolement dans les yeux d'Aelita.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- L'homme... du... parc, souffla Aelita, il est revenu avec un complice... en ville... ils nous ont attrapées mais... on s'est enfuies...

- Quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait ? Vous n'avez rien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessées ?

Eilane sourit en voyant l'agitation, elle secoua la tête et répondit, son calme retrouvé, à ses questions. Non, elles n'avaient rien, non, elles ne voulaient pas aller voir l'infirmière, et non, il ne fallait surtout pas appeler la police !

Le flot de questions fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Yumi, Odd et Ulrich, en quelques secondes, Jérémie leur résuma la situation. Yumi prit les mains d'Eilane dans les siennes et les serra avec force. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son amie lui firent la promesse qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Et, bien qu'aucuns mots n'aient été prononcés par Yumi, Eilane sentit un poids quitter ses épaules.

La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de Jérémie et demanda :

- Jérémie, je peux te demander un service.

Le petit génie hésita à peine.

- Bien sûr !

- Peux tu rechercher dans l'annuaire du Minitel une famille Morignol, s'il te plait ?

Jérémie hocha la tête, il se retourna vers son ordinateur. Ses amis se regroupèrent autour du bureau, en quelques gestes vifs, Jérémie se retrouva connecté à l'annuaire.

- Comment ça s'écrit ?

Eilane n'hésita pas.

- M, o, r, i, g, n, o, l.

Jérémie tapa les lettres demandées et se retrouva avec vingt familles du nom de Morignol en France.

- Ça ne va pas être de la tarte de chercher là dedans, remarqua Odd.

- Raison de plus pour s'y mettre tout de suite, renchérit Ulrich.

Jérémie fit glisser le curseur de la souris sur la page pour avoir une idée de l'étendue de la liste puis ramena le curseur au début et le pointa sur le premier Morignol de la liste. Morignol Stéphane.

Eilane secoua la tête, non, ce n'était pas ça.

Il se passa dix minutes pendant lesquelles, Jérémie et Eilane, sous les yeux attentifs de leurs amis cherchèrent dans dix noms, à chaque fois que le nom de l'homme ne lui disait rien, elle secouait la tête. Elle commençait à désespérer, et si ce nom n'était pas celui de ses parents, et si ce nom n'était pas celui qu'elle espérait...

Quand, elle se figea.

- Arrête !

Jérémie immobilisa sa souris sur le nom.

Les yeux d'Eilane dévorèrent ce nom du regard, un grand sourire illumina son regard, ses yeux violets se mettant à briller de joie.

- Là, souffla-t-elle.


	6. Chapitre VI : Révélations

Chapitre VI : Révélations

- Là...

Jérémie cliqua sur le nom de famille et trois fiches de naissances s'affichèrent.

Eilane les lut avec avidité. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.

C'était eux !

Je n'en revenais pas, c'était eux, je les avais retrouvés...

Je lus avec une avidité croissante les trois fiches de naissance.

_Alicia Catherine Florianne Somdag__ mariée Morignol_

_Née le 19 Juin 1958, à l'Hôpital Reignier_

_Domiciliée au 66, Rue Lepic, Paris_

_Jean-David Morignol_

_Née le 25 Mars 1953, à l'Hôpital Carignon_

_Domicilié au 66, Rue Lepic, Paris_

_Marié à Alicia Somdag_

_Victoria Alicia Eilane Adeline Morignol_

_Née le 31 Octobre 1990, à l'Hôpital Armand-Trousseau_

_Domiciliée au 66, Rue Lepic, Paris_

_Fille d'Alicia Somdag et Jean-David Morignol (décédés)_

Une larme éclôt dans un monde violet, roule sur la douceur d'une joue et se perd dans de folles mèches noires.

Victoria ferma les yeux pour qu'elle reste unique et se tourna vers ses amis qui la regardaient doucement, aucune émotion dans les yeux à eux mis à part de la tristesse, du chagrin.

Dans le ventre de la jeune fille, une grosse boule naquit, formée de sentiment divers dont les plus poignants étaient un chagrin immense.

Une sensation que son cœur avait été percé par des milliers de poignards, que son âme avait sombré dans le néant et que plus jamais elle n'aurait la force de lever la tête.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle regarda Odd qui avait posé délicatement sa main sur son épaule, une intense émotion brillait dans ses yeux mauves. Doucement, il l'attira à elle et la serra fort contre lui, Victoria laissa librement les larmes couler et mouiller le t-shirt de son ami. Quand, enfin elle s'écarta, elle eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de lui être ôté.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sourit aux autres qui, soulagés de la voir ainsi, lui sourire en retour.

- Maintenant, dit-elle, va falloir que vous vous habituiez à m'appeler Victoria, et non Eilane !

Elle plaisantait, et le rire qui illuminait ses yeux d'un violet intense réchauffait le cœur. Elle rejeta d'un geste désinvolte une mèche noire qui balayait sa joue au fur et à mesure que l'espoir renaissait en elle.

Yumi se prêta au jeu :

- C'est sûr, et maintenant, Vicky, je suis persuadée que, même s'il ne dit rien, notre cher Odd meurt de faim et donc, avant qu'il nous fasse une crise, je vous propose d'aller manger.

Odd se tourna vers elle.

- C'est dingue ça, lâcha-t-il, t'es sûre que t'es pas télépathe, Yumi ? Bon, aller, on y va !

Le reste de la journée se passa pour le mieux, le groupe alla se promener dans le parc, restèrent assis sous un chêne massif pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil et puis, Yumi les quitta pour rentrer chez elle.

Le groupe rentra au collège, mangea de bon appétit puis, sous les ordres de Jim, allèrent se coucher.

Je me retournais dans mes draps, impossible de dormir, trop de pensées, trop d'émotions en une seule journée...

J'avais retrouvée mon identité et j'en étais heureuse, par contre, les deux hommes qui me suivaient me faisaient peur...

Je sombrais dans un sommeil agité.

« Une jeune fille descendait les escaliers, elle appelait ses parents qui devaient se trouver dans la cuisine. Elle souriait, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadant sur ses épaules.

- Maman, Aurélie à téléphoner, on peut aller en ville ensemble ?

Elle arriva à la cuisine et resta bouche bée.

Ses parents, tout deux étendus sur le carrelage sur le carrelage de la cuisine, le sang formant autour d'eux une flaque d'un rouge sombre, tout deux un long poignard planté à l'endroit exact du cœur.

Un hurlement d'horreur monta à ses lèvres.

Victoria hurla.

Elle se retourna et poussa un cri suraigu de terreur.

Deux hommes étaient là, devant elle, l'un un poignard à la main l'autre la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Attrape là.

C'était un ordre qui venait d'être donné par celui qui ne tenait pas de poignard, Victoria reconnu Stan qui se ruait vers elle, agile, elle se faufila entre ses puissante mains, fonça dans le tas et courut.

Elle courut, courut, ne se préoccupant pas des gens qu'elle bousculait.

Elle courait.

Elle était arrivée sur la plage. Elle se retourna pour voir ses agresseurs la poursuivre inlassablement. Fatale erreur.

Elle buta contre une pierre et partit en avant, presque gracieusement.

Elle sentit juste un hoc, une douleur intense, un liquide chaud se répandre sur sa nuque, poissant ses cheveux, et l'inconscience l'emporta. »

Je me réveillais dans un cri d'horreur.

Sans réfléchir, je me levais, ouvrit ma porte et allait me réfugier dans la chambre des garçons. Je réveillais d'abord Ulrich, puis Odd, tout deux m'écoutèrent attentivement relater mon songe, je tremblais comme une feuille, comme si j'avais de la fièvre, je mourrais de froid. Après avoir fini, Ulrich se leva et vint s'asseoir près d'Odd et moi.

- T'en fait pas, Vicky, on ne les laissera pas te faire du mal ! Je te le promets !

Dans ses yeux noisette brûlait une conviction sans faille. Lentement, je me calmais.

- Merci... murmurais-je.

Je me relevais et leur sourit avant de retourner dans ma chambre.


	7. Chapitre VII : C’est ainsi

Chapitre VII : C'est ainsi...

Le soleil se leva lentement sur le collège Kadic, quelques timides rayons de soleil vinrent traverser la fenêtre et effleurer les paupières closes de Victoria. Celles-ci papillotèrent et la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle bâilla longuement et s'étira dans son lit, tel un chat.

Pour finir, elle se leva, prit ses affaires et alla se laver.

Une fois lavée et habillée, Victoria alla frapper à la porte d'Aelita, la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant voir un visage encadré de cheveux rose en bataille. Des yeux verts encore embrumés de sommeil s'éclairèrent en découvrant la présence de son amie et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

- Debout princesse ! Fit elle avec enjouement, tu me rejoins dans la chambre de Jérem ? J'ai un truc à lui demander.

Aelita hocha la tête et la porte se referma, Victoria prit la direction de la chambre de son ami. Comme elle s'en doutait, le petit génie était déjà debout et travaillait sur son programme de localisation.

- Hello Jérem, dit elle en entrant, dis, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose, tu as bien pirater les archives de la police de Paris, il y a quelques temps ?

- Euh... ouais, pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aimerais que tu lances une recherche sur le meurtre de Alicia et Jean-David Morignol.

Le garçon lui lança un regard surpris et Victoria entreprit de lui raconter son rêve. Puis, Jérémie hocha la tête et se mit au boulot.

Au bout de dix minutes de recherche, il tomba sur « l'affaire Morignol » comme s'intitulait le dossier. Il cliqua dessus.

Sur ces entrefaites, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich et Aelita étaient arrivés et, pour la troisième fois, Victoria avait du raconter son rêve aux filles.

Ils attendirent tous, le cœur serré, l'affichage de la page.

« Jean-David Morignol, lut Jérémie à voix haute, est soupçonné de trafic de drogue avec Stan et Luc Lafonte, celui-ci a été retrouvé mort dans sa maison avec sa compagne, Alicia Morignol née Somdag. Il semble que tout deux aient été poignardés par les deux frères Lafonte, la jeune fille de Alicia et Jean-David, Victoria Morignol est restée introuvable durant les recherches de la police. Les autorités soupçonnent les frères Lafonte du meurtre ou de la séquestration de la jeune fille dans un endroit resté inconnu jusqu'à ce jour. Les frères Lafonte sont pour l'instant recherchés par la police en tant que suspects dans ce dossier.

Inspecteur Marchal, responsable de l'affaire Morignol.

Le silence se fit après la lecture de Jérémie, comme la nuit précédente, je tremblais, mais cette fois-ci, d'horreur.

Mes parents avaient été tués par les frères Lafonte, mon père était soupçonné de trafic de drogue, ma mère avait été tuée pour ce savoir, et moi... moi j'avais perdu la mémoire pour tenter d'échapper au même sort que mes parents...

Mais une question me trottait dans la tête : pourquoi n'avais-je pas été tuée lorsque j'étais tombée.

Lorsque je posais cette question, Yumi répondit :

- Parce qu'ils t'ont probablement cru morte, avec cette plaie à la tête, on peux difficilement s'en sortir, tu sais...

Je hochais la tête, j'avais perdu le contrôle de ma voix, j'avais envie de hurler mais ce cri restait coincé dans ma gorge.

Je regardais mes amis, ils me considéraient avec attention, droit dans les yeux, je les regardais tour à tour. Un par un. Aelita, Ulrich, Jérémie, Yumi, Odd.

Mon regard s'arrêta sur lui et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

- Maintenant que mes origines sont connues, dis-je d'une voix calme qui m'étonna moi-même, j'aimerais aller faire un tour dans le parc... Tu viens, Odd ?

Celui-ci me regarda avec un mélange d'étonnement et de joie dans les yeux et m'emboîta le pas. Les autres ne nous suivirent pas. Ils savaient.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'au parc sans prononcer un mot, puis, nous nous assîmes au pied d'un saule. Enfin, je le regardais. Il me prit les mains.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé avant un bon moment.

Puis...

- Espèce de voleuse, murmura-t-il, tu m'as volé mon cœur... et le pire... c'est que je ne cherche même pas à le reprendre...

Je souris.

- Je suis une voleuse de cœur, reconnus-je, en effet, mais tu l'es aussi, tu m'as volé mon cœur et je ne veux pas le reprendre, Odd, je ne veux pas !

Il me sourit, un sourire d'une infinie tendresse. Puis, doucement, il pencha sa tête vers moi.

Frisson.

Lèvres qui s'effleurent, s'écartent pour mieux se retrouver et s'unir.

Amour.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous passâmes, enlacés, unis dans un même souffle brûlant.

Ensuite, doucement, très doucement, il s'écarta.

Il avait changé. Moi aussi.

Voici les choses de ma vie dont je suis sûre :

Je me nomme Victoria Morignol. J'ai quinze ans. Je suis étudiante au collège Kadic.

Mes parents se nommaient Jean-David et Alicia Morignol. Ils sont morts. C'est ainsi.

Je me nomme Victoria Morignol et je suis folle amoureuse d'Odd Della Robbia.

Nous nous aimons. C'est ainsi.

Je suis une lyoko-guerrière, je combattrais XANA jusqu'à mon dernier souffle s'il le faut.

C'est ainsi.

FIN


End file.
